


I Let You Top Once and This is What Happens

by Devon_T_Hale



Series: Topping Once [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Happy Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, No Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Upset Derek, but then he's happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek let's Stiles top him once and well let's just say things didn't go exactly how Derek wanted them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Let You Top Once and This is What Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the guys, they belong to MTV and Jeff Davis

Derek couldn’t believe that this was happening.  When it came to his life how did he always get stuck with the short stick?  First he was forced to kill his first love, then that crazy bitch Kate burned down his home with his family still in it and then not to mention Ms. Blake. Seemingly innocent Jennifer Blake, who turned out to be a murderous psycho hell bent on revenge. Now there was this. Could his life get any worse, yes apparently it could.

Derek was pulled out of his thoughts, by the sound of Stiles walking back into the bedroom.

“Derek, I know you are upset right now but we have to talk about this and figure out what to do next.”  Derek didn’t say and just glared at Stiles.

Stiles just sighed and walked across the room stopping in front of Derek. When he felt that Derek wasn’t going to attack him, he sat next to him, took one of Derek’s hands in his own and started stroking soothing circles on the back of his hand.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, both thinking about what they had just found out. After a few more minutes, Derek broke the silence.

“I let you be on top one time and you end up knocking me up.”

Stiles couldn’t help responding with, “Well you know Derek, it does only take one time for a person to get pregnant.”

Derek just squeezed his hand in retaliation.

“Stiles this isn’t funny, this is a big thing, a thing that could change us forever.”

Stiles just sighed, he was hoping to break the tension with that last line, but it didn’t seem to work. “I know Derek, so what are we going to do? I mean do you even want to keep this baby? Do you even want to start a family with me?”

Derek was shocked by the uncertainty he heard in Stiles’ voice as he asked these questions.

Stiles could feel tears forming in his eyes, as the realization of what was going on was truly starting to hit him. “What is going to happen between us now? Maybe Derek doesn’t want to have a family with me; he was so upset when he found out this morning. Is this the end for us?” Stiles thought to himself.

_Flashback to this morning_

_Derek hadn’t been feeling well for the past few weeks, which was strange to Stiles because hello werewolves couldn’t get sick._

_Derek had just finished throwing up in the bathroom and barely stepped out the door when Stiles was already voicing his concern. “Derek, we need to go see Deaton and before you tell me that you’re fine and this is a passing thing know that I won’t buy it. You have been throwing up for weeks, you’re always tired and you barely eat in fear of throwing up. Derek please, I can’t stand seeing you like this. I had to watch my mom get sick, I can’t handle seeing you the same way. So please Derek, let’s go see Deaton.” By the end of his speech Stiles had tears running downing his face._

_Derek couldn’t stand the site of his mate crying, even worse the fact that he was the reason for his mate’s despair. “Okay Stiles, we will go see Deaton.”_

_“Really?”_

_In response Derek walked up to him and wrapped him in his arms around him and kissed his forehead. “Yes Stiles, so please stop crying. You know I can’t stand the thought of you crying.”_

_End Flashback_

Stiles had turned his face away from Derek to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He may have turned away but Derek could tell he was close to crying by the smell of salt in the air.

Derek lifted a hand and turned Stiles face towards him. Stiles felt Derek’s fingers but kept his eyes downcast.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered “please look at me” he pleaded.

At Derek’s soft plea, Stiles looked up at him.

_Flashback to Deaton’s office_

_“So how can I help you boys today?” asked Deaton once Derek sat on the metal vet table._

_“Derek hasn’t been feeling well for the past couple of weeks, he has been throwing up.” Replied Stiles without a beat._

_“I see”_

_“Has there been anything else?”_

_“Lately I have been really sensitive to smell as well and tired for some reason” Supplied Derek._

_“Hmm, I’m going to ask you a very personal question and you need to answer it for me to figure out what is going on. Okay?”_

_They both nodded their heads at the vet’s question._

_“When you two are being…” there was a slight pause before the good doctor continued “…intimate, do you use protection.”_

_Both Derek and Stiles looked at Deaton in embarrassment._

_“Remember now this is important and I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t.”_

_Stiles was the one to answer the doctor. “We did when we first started, but then stopped because neither of us wanted a barrier between us. Plus it wasn’t like we could pass any sort of disease between us.”_

_“Okay, I think I may know what is going on, but I just need to check to make sure. Derek, can you please lay back on the table?”_

_Derek just did what Deaton said wanting to find out what was wrong with him. He watched the man walk to one side of the room to a machine on a cart. Deaton pushed the cart besides Derek on the table. After fiddling with a few buttons and knobs, he turned to Derek._

_“Since you have been throwing up, I am going to check your stomach and abdominal area with the ultrasound machine.”_

_Derek just nodded his head._

_“Now, please lift up your shirt and push your jeans down just a little bit.”_

_Derek did as the doctor said and waited for the man to continue._

_“Now I’m am just going to rub some of this gel on your stomach to help see things better while using the machine, it’s a little cold, but will warm up.” Deaton said as he squeezed said gel on his hands. He rubbed it between his fingers to try and warm it up some, then proceeded to rub it on Derek._

_After wiping off the excess gel, Deaton than picked up a thing that looked like a hand held price scanner and gently pressed it to Derek’s abdomen. The doctor stared at the screen for a few minutes searching for something. When he found what he was looking for he made a hmm sound and smiled._

_“Just as I thought”_

_“What did you find?” asked Derek for he couldn’t see the screen._

_“It’s nothing life threatening”_

_“Well that’s good. What is it then?” said Stiles._

_“It looks like you and Mr. Stilinski here are going to be parents.”_

_There was a moment of silence before Stiles burst out laughing. Derek just frowned at the doctor wondering how the man could joke at a time like this._

_“Very funny doc, now really what’s wrong?”_

_“I am being very serious Mr. Stilinski” Dr. Deaton said as he turned the screen around and pointed at something. “That right there is your baby, Derek is about a 6 weeks along, which explains the throwing.”_

_“You’re serious?!”_

_“Very much so yes”_

_“How could this happen? Derek did you know that this could happen?”_

_During their conversation Derek just laid there looking at the screen in shock. It took a few seconds to realize Stiles was asking him a question._

_“No, I didn’t know this would happen. Do you think I would have let you not use a condom if I knew?  How is this possible?”_

_Deaton gathered his thoughts before answering._

_“As you know werewolves who can change into complete wolf form are very rare. They are also very special only male werewolves who can change into a full wolf can carry babies.”_

_“Wait so not just any male werewolf can?”_

_“That is correct. When Derek gained the ability to change into a full werewolf, his body also changed. The change made his body capable of conceiving.”_

_Both men stayed silent taking in all the new information._

_After a few minutes in silene Derek couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to leave. He snatched a paper towel and wiped off the gel on his stomach. Then hopped off the table fixing his shirt and pants as he got up. Derek’s sudden movement snapped Stiles out of his trance._

_“Derek, where are you going?”_

_Derek just ignored Stiles and walked out the door, the last thing he heard was Stiles calling his name and begging him to come back._

_End Flashback_

Okay Derek will admit that he should have handled this situation better. He shouldn’t have just walked out on Stiles and make him think that this was the worst thing ever. Now that Derek had time to process all of this, he realized that all of this was a good thing. Derek missed his family dearly and having a chance to get it back in a way made him happy. Now he just needed to convince Stiles that he was happy instead of upset.

“Stiles I know that I was upset earlier, but who wouldn’t be after finding something like this out especially when they thought it was never possible. I should have handled things at Deaton’s better. I should have never walked out on you and for that I am sorry. As for the baby”

Stiles opened his mouth to cut off Derek. But Derek just put a hand over Stiles mouth so silence him.

“As I was saying, as for the baby. I think we should keep it, that is of course if you want it too and are willing to raise it with me.”

Stiles was speechless, he couldn’t believe that Derek was okay with all of this.

“Are you sure Derek?”

“I’m sure. Stiles I love you and I would love to start a family with you.”

At Derek’s words Stiles was filled with excitement and happiness. He was so happy that he pounced on Derek, but then he remembered the condition Derek was in and quickly got off of him. Putting his hands on Derek’s stomach and panicking.

“Oh my god the baby. I just pounced on you, is the baby ok. What if I hurt our baby?”

   Derek grabbed his mate’s hands and kissed him softly to stop him from talking.

“The baby is fine Stiles”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure; I don’t feel any pain so everything is okay.”

“Sorry I just got so excited and couldn’t help myself. I just don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

“You don’t need to apologize. And you are not going to hurt the baby or me.”

Stiles just looked at Derek in wonder and smiled.

“Come on I’m tired and want to take a nap.” Derek said as he scooted up the bed and lay down. He opened his arms as an invitation for Stiles to join him. Stiles wasted no time laying next to him, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder and placing one hand one Derek’s tummy.

“I can’t believe we are going to have a baby Derek.”

“I can’t either.”

“This is going to be awesome.” Derek just chuckled at Stiles words.

“Yes it is.”

The couple started to slowly drift off to sleep, when Derek had a thought.

“Stiles?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

“Stiles, I just remembered something” Derek said a little more awake.

Stiles looked up at him. “What is it?”

“What are we going to tell your dad?”

Stiles eyes widened at the question.

“Umm well we can always wait until you give birth? So then he can’t kill us because he wouldn’t want to leave our baby an orphan.”

“Stiles, I’m not going to hide from your father for eight months.”

“Ugh fine, we’ll tell him, I just don’t know when. Can we take a nap now? We’ve had a stressful day and I don’t need any more stress.”

“You stressed? I’m the one pregnant remember.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Stiles, one more thing. Since I’m the one pregnant, you get to tell your dad about the baby.”

Stiles groans, “Oh come on, seriously?”

“Yup”

“Okay fine, but you are going to be there too.”

With the conversation over, the couple finally settled down and drifted off to sleep.

~In another part of Beacon Hills~

Sheriff John Stilinski sneezed twice in the middle of doing paper work.

“Bless you sir.”

“Thanks”

“Did you know sir that if you sneeze more than once it means that someone is talking about you.”

John just shrugged his shoulders at that and returned to his paperwork.  


End file.
